Rina Logan (Earth-982)
| Relatives = Wolverine (father); Elektra (mother); Sabreclaw (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 98 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canada | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer/student | Education = Various courses at the Upper River Senior High School in New Jersey | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Lim | First = J2 #5 | HistoryText = Rina was the new girl at a high school, where some of the more popular girls tried to make her life miserable, stating that she was the daughter of an immigrant and an unemployed biker. However, when her father Logan (Wolverine) picked her up from school on his bike, opinions changed about her. Especially when they learned that her mother Elektra was a wealthy martial arts expert. However, life at high school wasn't just about dealing with the in-crowd. As Wild Thing, Rina had to save a classmate from a high-speed kidnapper, defeat a computerized assassin, stop a demonic invader, and even fight one of her teachers when he was turned into a Prime Sentinel. For a short period of time, she was a member of a superhero team composed of herself, Magneta, and Daze, but quit when Magneta turned into a villain. When Loki kidnapped several of Earth's heroes (including her father), Wild Thing's enhanced senses were pivotal in finding them. Wild Thing is considered to be almost as dangerous as her father, so many heroes give her a wide berth. | Powers = Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Rina is a mutant that possesses various superhuman abilities, most of which are similar to those possessed by her father. Regenerative Healing Factor: Just like her father, Rina's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor. This healing factor allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues far more greater and faster than a normal human. She heal from injuries that result in great disuse damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot or knife wounds, heal completely within a matter of minutes. Aside from the tissue regenerative qualities of her healing factor, Rina is immune to the effects of most drugs and toxins as well as to all known diseases and infections. As with her father's healing factor, Rina's grants her an extended lifespan by causing her to age much slower than a normal human. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Rina's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to levels comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing and hearing with much greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. She can also use her highly acute sense of smell to recognize people or objects by their scent, even to the point of tracking them if necessary. Superhuman Strength: Rina possessed a degree of superhuman strength, though the full limits of her strength aren't known. However, her strength is sufficient to enable her to lift and throw a small car. Superhuman Stamina: Rina's accelerated healing factor also causes her musculature to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. Much like the rest of her powers, the full limits of her physical stamina aren't known. However, she can exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Agility: Rina's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Rina's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Psychic Claws: Rina possesses minor psionic powers that she is able to physically manifest in the shape of psychic claws. The claws themselves manifest on the back of her hands and are similar in shape to those of her father's claws. Typically, however, this power is similar to Psylocke's psychic knife and she can use these claws to strike an opponent, which causes mental damage rather than physical. However, through concentration, Rina is able to make the claws solid and, in this state, they are capable of inflicting physical damage. While solid, they are capable of cutting most conventional materials. If she inserts these claws she can connect to one's mind and she can disable, block, or control any part of one's body. | Abilities = Unarmed Combat: Rina is a highly skilled gymnast and hand-to-hand combatant, having received extensive training in multiple martial arts from both of her parents. | Strength = Superhuman Strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Natchios Family Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Telepaths Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Martial Arts Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Logan Family